¿Sesshomaru enamorado?
by Kim Sam
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ¿Cómo podría el demonio feroz, Sesshomaru, haberse enamorado de un humano? ¿Qué tragedias afrontarán ellos debido al fuerte vínculo que ellos comparten? Esta historia está basada de la reunión de Rin y Sesshomaru.
1. ¿Sesshomaru enamorado?

**¿Sesshomaru enamorado?**

 **Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi_**

 **La historia y el personaje de _Rene_ pertenecen a _Eclair1998_ , tengo el permiso oficial de la autora para publicar esta historia.**

 **Advertencias:** Seguramente, mientras estás leyendo esta historia te preguntas '¿Dónde está Rin?' o '¿Qué es RenexSesshomaru?', lee la historia y lo sabrás.

* * *

 **1**

Dedicado a **_Itsnnoah_** por ayudarme con la traducción de esta historia, ¡eres un pedazo de cielo, cariñito!

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku y Kirara estaban sentados alrededor del fuego con gas, luchando para curar a Inuyasha desde su última batalla con Sesshomaru. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para romper la espada de su medio hermano, _Tokijin_ , en dos, pero en el proceso recibió un corte en la cara y otro más profundo en el estómago. Kagome envolvió con cuidado los vendajes de su estómago mientras que Shippo colocó una gran curita rectangular en su mejilla derecha donde había sido atacado. Sin embargo, las vendas firmemente envueltas causaban que Inuyasha gimiera de dolor.

—Lo siento. –dijo Kagome mientras anudaba todos los vendajes juntos. Finalmente, el trabajo de curarlo estaba hecho. Después, ella lo empujó suavemente para que pudiese acostarse en su espalda. Él dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

—Maldita sea… -dijo Inuyasha lleno de ira e irritación. –Me hubiese gustado haberle roto la espada antes. –Cerró los ojos y dejó reposar la cabeza en el suelo de la cabaña.

Kagome le puso una toalla fría en su cabeza y juntó las manos.

—Bueno, mira el lado bueno, al menos no te dejó un enorme agujero en los intestinos otra vez.

Inuyasha abrió un ojo para darle una mirada de _qué-estás-diciendo_ a Kagome, luego, cerró el ojo.

—Como sea…

Fue entonces cuando pudo oler: nubes de color gris oscuro. Pero no eran nubes ordinarias, estas olían como si tuviesen algo dentro de ellas. Una persona. Kagome, Shippo y los demás pudieron sentirlo también. Inuyasha empezó a levantarse del suelo pero Kagome rápidamente lo empujó al piso de nuevo.

—Estás demasiado herido. –dijo. Inuyasha dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Sango y yo vamos a examinar la situación. –dijo Miroku mientras Sango se levantaba. El monje tenía sus artículos de ataque y la exterminadora su leal _Hiraikotsu._

Los dos salieron del lugar rápidamente. Mientras estaban frente a la cabaña, las nubes nefastas adornaban el cielo, sin embargo, un relámpago aterrizó justamente frente a Sango y Miroku.

—Prepárate. –dijo la exterminadora mientras tomaba una posición defensiva.

Al momento en que se disipó el rayo, las nubes también lo hicieron. Ambos parecían desconcertados cuando vieron una vaca con tres ojos frente a ellos, en el lomo de la vaca estaba un hombre con el pelo gris en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Tenía un traje verde harapiento de rayas y un largo mazo que lo mantenía descansando en su hombro derecho.

—¡Totosai! –repitieron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

De vuelta a la cabaña, Inuyasha se levantó un poco para observar a tres personas de pie en el interior del lugar.

—¡Totosai! –dijo Kagome con sorpresa. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sí. –inició el mitad demonio. –No estamos de humor para ver tu fea y arrugada cara, viejo.

—Inuyasha, no me hagas decir _la palabra_ cuando estás herido. –Inuyasha se encogió

—Justo lo que pensaba. –soltó Totosai de repente. Todo el mundo se detuvo para escuchar. – ¿Acaso rompiste la espada de Sesshomaru, verdad?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros

—Si ¿Y qué?

Totosai metió un dedo en su oreja y sacó la cera que tenía ahí.

—De ese modo, acabas de soltar la energía demoniaca que encontraba en su interior. Es decir, lo liberaste de todo el odio que estaba en esa espada.

—No era algo que estaba tratando de hacer a propósito. –Inuyasha apoyó la cabeza al suelo.

Totosai y los demás se sentaron en el suelo muy cerca de Inuyasha.

—Dime Inuyasha. –comenzó el viejo- ¿Sabes cuantos problemas tuvo Sesshomaru para encontrar a alguien que pudiese forjar una espada para él?

—Eso es obvio. Para que pudiese robar mi _Colmillo de Acero_.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. –los presentes se miraron confundidos- A pesar de que no estaba consciente de ello, él quería la espada para proteger a alguien. –aquello aumentó el interés de todos- ¿Sabías que Sesshomaru se enamoró una vez?

Las bocas y ojos de todos se abrieron, unos jadeos se sorpresa llenaron el lugar.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Kagome.

—Pero si él es tan estoico, no creo que sea posible. –dijo Shippo.

—Claro que eso no es posible –habló el híbrido muy irritado- Durante todos los años que lo he conocido, sé que el infierno se congelaría antes de que eso sucediera. ¿Seshomaru enamorado? ¡Keh!

Totosai metió la mano dentro de su camisa y sacó un objeto que parecía ser una bola clara, la colocó en el medio, frente a todos.

—Si no me creen. –dijo– Observen a través de este orbe que me fue dada por tu padre. –todos miraban hacia la esfera transparente con asombro e interés. Dentro, estaba la imagen de una niña que parecía tener dieciséis años. Su cabello era largo, en color negro azabache, le llegaba hasta la cintura, junto a un par de ojos marrones. Parecía una versión más antigua de Rin. –Su nombre era _Rene_.

—¿Era? –preguntó Miroku. Totosai asintió.

En las caras de todos se empezaban a denotar las expresiones sombrías, exceptuando a Inuyasha, él aún no podía creerlo, no, no podía creer que su medio hermano mayor estuvo enamorado. Sin embargo, una parte de él quería aceptar aquello, una parte muy pequeña.

—Entonces… –comenzó el mestizo– ¿Qué le ocurrió a ella?

—Si, por favor, díganos. –dijo Kagome.

Totosai señaló el orbe.

—Pueden verlo ustedes mismos.

Interrogativos, cado uno miró el interior del orbe. Los colores empezaban a arremolinarse para crear una imagen. Como una película. Cada uno observó como si estuvieran a punto de mirar la historia de amor de Sesshomaru.

 **|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|**

A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque leer y no comentar es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Esta nueva historia es una traducción a un fic al inglés de **_Eclair1998_** , como lo he puesto al principio, que a mi parecer está demasiado genial y he tomado la iniciativa, con permiso de la autora, de traducirlo para que ustedes también puedan disfrutar de su esplendorosidad, JAJAJA. Es un fic EXCELENTE, así que si les gusta el drama, el romance y el SesshRin, vinieron al lugar correcto.

Si les ha gustado el trabajo de _**Eclair1998**_ , dejen muchos reviews.

¡Nos estamos leyendo, un beso a todos!

 **Sky**


	2. La princesa enjaulada

**¿Sesshomaru enamorado?**

 **Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi_**

 **La historia y el personaje de _Rene_ pertenecen a _Eclair1998_ , tengo el permiso oficial de la autora para publicar esta historia.**

 **Advertencias:** Seguramente, mientras estás leyendo esta historia te preguntas '¿Dónde está Rin?' o '¿Qué es RenexSesshomaru?', lee la historia y lo sabrás.

* * *

 **2**

Un carruaje real se desplazaba a través de un pueblo lleno de gente. Los aldeanos se apartaban para evitarlo, incluso, algunos tuvieron que salirse de sus caminos para dejarlo pasar. Luego del recorrido por el tranquilo e inocente pueblo, pararon de forma brusca. Una vez que lo hicieron, los ojos curiosos de los pueblerinos rodeaban todo. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y dos figuras salieron de ella. La primera, era un hombre alto y voluminoso que portaba una armadura y una espada suelta amarrada a su cintura, la segunda figura era más pequeña, tenía una coleta rubia oscura y portaba el signo real en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo. Los aldeanos los vieron con temor, dejaron caer sus rodillas y manos al piso.

— ¿A qué debemos el placer de que el príncipe Joji venga a visitarnos? –habló uno de los aldeanos.

Joji rió con violencia.

— No estoy aquí para visitar este pobre pueblo, idiota. Estoy aquí para encontrarme una esposa. –todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento. El príncipe lanzó sus ojos alrededor de la zona, una mueca de decepción se formó en su cara de bebé. - ¿Dónde están todas las mujeres? –preguntó.

— Bueno, como puede ver… -dijo otro aldeano- Nuestras mujeres están en el campo, señor.

— ¿Y dónde están los campos?

— Nuestros campos están al este, señor.

Joji frunció el ceño pensando en todo el tramo largo que debía caminar.

— Muy bien, entonces, muéstrame el camino.

— Como desee, señor. –dijo el aldeano levantando la cabeza.

El aldeano llevó a Joji y a su escolta a los campos donde se encontraban las mujeres trabajando, cuando estaban terminando el recorrido, la cara de Joji se retorció. No le gustaba aquella categoría de mujeres que eligió.

— ¿Estas son todas las mujeres? –preguntó el príncipe con el disgusto en su voz.

— Sí, señor.

Joji analizó la multitud de mujeres trabajadoras.

— Muchas de ellas son mayores de edad, otras son tan delgadas como una ramita. ¿Esperas que tome una esposa de este harem?

El aldeano bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

— Lo siento.

Una de las trabajadoras, tuvo la casualidad de mirar hacia arriba y se encontró con el príncipe. Abrió la boca y luego se desplomó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Los otros trabajadores no sabían por qué estaba haciendo eso hasta que miraron al príncipe también. Una por una, todas las mujeres dejaron caer sus herramientas y cayeron sobre sus rostros. Todas estaban en una posición de inclinación. Todas… a excepción de una. Esa chica tenía el cabello negro y largo junto a un cuerpo delgado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró una mujer con los dientes apretados. –Ese es el príncipe Joji, inclina la cabeza.

Ella ignoró las palabras de los aldeanos y continuó con su arado en la tierra. No le importaba si el príncipe estaba frente a ella; solo quería terminar con su trabajo. Joji se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó mientras señalaba a la chica del largo cabello negro azabache. –Ella es muy hermosa.

El viejo campesino siguió su dedo.

— Oh, bueno, ella es Rene. –escupió el nombre de la chica hacia afuera. –Ella es una chica muy extraña y rebelde de dieciséis años. Es muy independiente. La encontramos casi muerta en el bosque de los demonios. Y por alguna razón, le dijo a todos que los humanos le daban más miedo que los demonios. Todos pensamos que ella fue criada por un demonio o simplemente está loca.

Joji esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Eso suena interesante. –empezó a caminar a través de las filas de las mujeres arrodilladas evitando tocar sus cuerpos viejos y marchitos. Finalmente llegó al lugar, estando al lado de la chica que seguía trabajando arduamente. Él empezó a analizarla: su desgarrado kimono marrón le recordaba a los trapos de sus sirvientes mientras que sus pies descalzos le recordaba a su pueblo. Sus ojos se movieron a su rostro liso como de un bebé, tan hermoso. Luego, se trasladaron a sus voluptuosos pechos, pensamientos pervertidos pasaron por su cabeza y sonrió. Lamió sus labios, Rene sabía que lo que el príncipe estaba pensando era desagradable, sin embargo, no despegó los ojos de su trabajo.

— No está mirando hacia abajo, incluso si yo estoy de pie frente a ti, chica. –dijo Joji. Rene no dijo nada. - ¿Sabes quién soy yo? – Ella siguió sin decir nada, Joji rió entre dientes. –Eres diferente a todas estas mujeres, más bonita y fuerte. Dime, ¿le gustaría venir conmigo y ser mi novia? –todos menos Rene perdieron el aliento.

¿Rene y el príncipe? La chica no había dicho ni una palabra, ni siquiera reaccionó. Ella se limitó a seguir con su trabajo de arar el campo. Eso irritó a Joji, hizo un gesto para traer a su escolta hasta él. Una vez ahí, señaló a Rene.

— La quiero a ella.

El guardia analizó el cuerpo de la chica con desaprobación

— ¿Está seguro? –preguntó.

— Por supuesto, Shingi.

Shingi se encogió de hombros y fue al otro lado donde la chica estaba trabajando. Golpeó su arado dejándolo muy lejos de ella, le dio una patada a sus piernas que la hizo caer al suelo golpeando su rostro con la tierra fértil. Joji se arrodilló frente a ella y se inclinó para estar más cerca de su cara. Rene lentamente levantó su cara.

— Puedes venir conmigo –susurró Joji– o voy a quemar todo este pueblo entero –una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Rene. Ella no se preocupaba por los aldeanos, ellos siempre la rechazaban. – Ya veo, no te importa si ellos mueren, ¿verdad? Eres cruel, igual que yo. –ella frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo le escupió a Joji en la cara.

— Yo no soy como tú, cerdo asesino. –escupió.

Con disgusto, Joji se limpió la saliva de su cara.

— Muy bien, tú quieres hacer esto del modo difícil. –el príncipe se puso de pie y le mandó a hacer algo a su guardaespaldas que Rene no entendió, pero rápidamente, supo lo que significaba cuando ella le golpearon en la cabeza, Shingi le había dejado inconsciente. Joji sonrió con victoria. –Llévala al carro. Vamos a festejar esta noche que he encontrado una novia.

Serian dos largas semanas en las que Rene debía casarse con el injurioso y desagradable príncipe. Hace aproximadamente una semana que despertó de la inconciencia, vestía un kimono rosa con estampados de cerezos, además de eso estaba encadenada a una cama de lujo, Joji estaba recostado a su lado.

—Eres mía ahora. –dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro– No escaparás de mí.

Durante una semana, Joji puso a Rene en un infierno, no, peor que un infierno. Nunca la dejaba salir de su lado. Cuando él estaba con sus amigos o en una fiesta, que era todos los días, él pretendía estar profundamente enamorado de ella, incluso, la besaba en la mejilla. Si ella trataba de evitarlo, la tomaba de la cintura para mantenerla cerca de él, solo lo hacía para impresionar a sus falsos amigos ricos y estirados. Cuando se negaba, tenían la orden de no darle alimentos por tres días y recibía una paliza de Shingi. En las noches, cuando estaban Joji y Rene solos, él abusaba de ella, sobre todo en las noches en que bebía demasiado, incluso, una vez quiso obligarla a tener relaciones sexuales con él pero ella fue lo suficientemente rápida para deslizar una daga que estaba en la cintura de Joji y la apuntó a su ingle. Amenazando con cortar lo que era suyo, cortó un poco de su pierna, desde entonces, él no trato de obligarla más ya que ella tenía la daga en su poder.

Rene quería escapar del odioso y estirado castillo de Joji, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo? Joji ya no la encadenaba más a la cama, porque ella se encontraba en el tercer piso del castillo, ¿por dónde se atrevería a escapar? Además, el guardia estaba fuera de su habitación, estaba rodeada sin ninguna posibilidad de huir, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de perder toda la esperanza, llegó a ella la noticia de que el príncipe estaría dejando el castillo para unirse a la batalla en contra de los enemigos.

 **|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|**

A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque leer y no comentar es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

* * *

Muchas a gracias a todas las que se animaron a dejar un hermoso comentario, ¡Eclair1998 y yo les agradecemos de todo corazón por tomarse el tiempo de dejarnos un review!

Aqui tienen otro capi, en este conocemos a la misteriosa Rene y al pomposo de Joji, que lo parta un rayo por mamerto. Uhuhuhuhu y lo que se viene ahora, ay ay ay.

Si les ha gustado el trabajo de _**Eclair1998**_ , dejen muchos reviews.

¡Nos estamos leyendo, un beso a todos!

 **Sky**


	3. Escape

**¿Sesshomaru enamorado?**

 **Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi_**

 **La historia y el personaje de _Rene_ pertenecen a _Eclair1998_ , tengo su permiso oficial de la autora para publicar esta historia.**

 **Advertencias:** Seguramente, mientras estás leyendo esta historia te preguntas '¿Dónde está Rin?' o '¿Qué es RenexSesshomaru?', lee la historia y lo sabrás.

* * *

 **3**

Rene miraba por la ventana de su habitación cuando pudo observar a Joji montando su caballo junto a un gran grupo de guerreros. Él estaba dispuesto a ir a la batalla. René rogaba para que él tuviese una muerte horrible y miserable, pero sabía que sus oraciones serian ignoradas; Joji era un idiota determinado y persistente, demasiado terco como para sucumbir a los encantos de la muerte.

Antes de irse, dió una orden a todos los guardias que no lo acompañaban a la batalla, sin incluir a Shingi, que no dejaran salir a Rene de su habitación hasta que él regresara. También añadió que debían comprobar si ella seguía ahí cada hora, dicho aquello, se fue con el repiqueteo de la armadura detrás de él.

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Rene, pero rápidamente se desvaneció, ahora que su futuro marido se había ido necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar sin ser vista, tenía un par de ideas que había estado pensando la noche anterior, pero en todos sus planes terminaba muerta, cojeando o simplemente paralizada en el piso

— _Piensa, Rene. Piensa_ , pensó para sí misma — _Si salto por la ventana, puedo aterrizar en el techo del segundo y primer piso. Si lo hago, otra vez, podría deslizarme en la azotea del segundo piso y perderme completamente el primero. Si ato mis sábanas todas juntas puedo salir por la ventana pero probablemente solo llegaría al segundo piso._ —Rene miraba la ventana para obtener más ideas— _Tal vez si estoy en el borde de la azotea del segundo piso puedo saltar a un árbol. Sí, eso podría funcionar, creo._ —Escaneó su habitación para encontrarse con la larga tira de cadenas en la esquina de su cama— _Eso podría funcionar._

 **E**

— Espera un momento. –irrumpió Inuyasha. Las miradas de todos se encontraban puestas en él. –Si se supone que esta es la historia de amor de Sesshomaru, ¿por qué solo estamos viendo a esta chica llamada Rene?

— ¡Deberías callarte y seguir observando! –gritó Totosai

— Si, ¿no puedes quedarte tranquilo sin interrumpir cada cinco minutos? –preguntó Kagome– Quiero ver como se escapa

— Bueno, disculpen por tener una curiosidad que sobrepasa los límites –dijo Inuyasha con un tono de burla.

Todos ignoraron al mestizo y siguieron viendo el orbe.

 **O**

Rene sabía que debía esperar a que cayera la noche para poder escapar. Nadie se preocupó por entregarle alimentos o molestarla en algún momento, así que esperó, cuando se hizo de noche empezó a preparar todo para su escape pero antes, se aseguró de llevar dos elementos muy importantes; uno era un depósito de agua hecho de bambú y el segundo, que era el más esencial para ella, una flauta.

Se acercó a la esquina de la cama y en silencio se apoderó de la larga cadena. Luego, René la arrastró hasta la ventana pero rápidamente recordó comprobar y ver si era seguro y si no estaba bajo llave en la pata de la cama, tiró de ella para asegurarse de que así era. Entonces, impaciente por obtener su libertad, lo arrojó por la ventana, sin embargo, en vez de que el extremo de la cadena quedase colgando sobre la hierba en la parte inferior del castillo, se arqueó y volvió a la habitación.

Los ojos de Rene siguieron la cadena para ver qué había salido mal, entonces lo vio, el otro extremo de la cadena estaba bloqueada a la pata de la cama.

— _¿Es en serio?_ —pensó pero recordó la daga que le había robado a Joji la última vez. Metió la mano en el cinturón de su kimono y tomó el cuchillo afilado que guardaba. A continuación, fue hasta el final de la cadena, se arrodilló y alzó la daga en el aire— Espero que esto funcione.

Rene puso la punta de la daga hacia abajo trayéndose consigo la cadena, tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, solo consiguió hacerse una cortada poco profunda. Lo volvió a intentar, pero en esa ocasión, solo profundizó su herida mucho más. Lo hizo una vez más, a lo último, la cadena se desprendió de la pata de la cama, un giro de serpiente platinada se deslizó fuera de la ventana tan pronto como pudo desconectarla del lecho, ahora si estaba colgando por la ventana como debía ser, rezó para que nadie viese aquello.

Se volvió a colocar la daga en su lugar y se precipitó a la ventana en silencio. Se asomó, era un largo camino hacia abajo, tomó un respiro profundo para exhalar lentamente, cuando una expresión de tranquilidad había reinado en su rostro se dispuso a bajar por la cadena. El sudor le corría por las mejillas, tenía la mirada en alto para no mirar hacia abajo, lentamente baja la cadena hasta llegar a su destino.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y el guardia que custodiaba la entrada de su habitación se precipitó a entrar. Había escuchado el sonido del cuchillo rompiendo la cadena por lo que entró a investigar, fue entonces cuando el hombre vio la cadena fuera de la ventana, preparándose para lo peor, se asomó por el balcón y vio a Rene.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? —dijo él mientras desenvainaba su espada *****

Ella se quedó sin aliento, estaba a mitad de camino, pensó. René recobró su velocidad cuando el guardia giró su espada en dirección a la cadena, de un solo golpe mortal, se rompió en dos. Por suerte, luego de recobrar su aliento con nerviosismo y miedo, llegó a la parte inferior del castillo sin darse cuenta, la alegría y la emoción le invadieron la mente por un momento, pero rápidamente se controló. Todavía seguía en los jardines del palacio, con mucha prisa, René corrió hasta colarse en uno de los bosques cercanos.

— ¡La novia del príncipe se está escapando! —gritó el guardia que cortó la cadena— ¡Suenen la alarma!

Los sonidos fuertes de los tambores sonaban por todo el palacio, los guardias empezaron a correr tras ella por el bosque pero a ella no le importaba aquello, ellos no sabían el camino por el que se había ido. René solo quería ser libre, corrió a través de las profundidades del bosque, llenas de ramas y enredaderas afiladas y rígidas, tenía que alejarse todo lo posible del palacio, por eso corrió más rápido.

En ningún momento se detuvo a mirar hacia atrás.

 **|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|**

A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque leer y no comentar es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

* * *

Lamento haberlas hecho esperar por el siguiente capitulo pero ¡AQUÍ ESTA! TARARARARARARARA, ya saben que es mejor tarde que nunca.

 ***ACLARATORIA*:** En el idioma original, el guardia dice algo como **"Why you little winch"** pero estuve buscando y la palabra _winch_ tiene un significado extraño, asi que lo adapté de esta manera.

Estan impacientes por la llegada de nuestro amo bonito, pero falta muy poco para que aparezca, solo sigan leyendo esta maravillosa historia. ¡Espero muchos mensajes hermosos de ustedes, que como ya saben, nos inspiran a seguir adelante!

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Rozeta** , mi fiel lectora a la que tengo mucho aprecio y amo demasiado, **LilSykesMixer** y **Ookami-ouji** por tomarse el tiempo de escribir un hermoso review para Eclair1998 y para mi.

¡Arriba los review!

Si les ha gustado el trabajo de **Eclair1998** y mi traducción, dejen muchos reviews.

¡Nos estamos leyendo, un beso a todos!

 **Sky**


End file.
